Exceso de autoestima
by L'arts
Summary: Cosas que pasan cuando la pandilla esta cerca y Sikowitz es el encargado de algo tan importante como aquello que viene realizando desde hace miles años...


**Disclaimer:**

Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Exceso de autoestima**

Su vista se encontraba enfocada en el pearphone que sostenía con una de sus manos, un nuevo encargo había llegado; últimamente el tiempo entre uno y otro era cada vez menor, tal vez la población mundial había aumentado demasiado este último milenio. Erwin Sikowitz, como todos lo conocían en la tierra, sorbió su leche de coco y dejó el aparato en la mesa para poner en marcha su nueva misión.

—Bien, es hora de que alguien ayude a este chico —dijo sacando del cajón de su escritorio dos pequeñas y relucientes flechitas doradas, las cuales se llevó a su bolsillo.

Minutos después se dirigía ya al baile temático que estaba llevándose a cabo en el instituto, trató de divisar a sus objetivos; apenas unos segundos más tarde los había encontrado; no fue difícil, después de todo un peinado estilo afro y una cabellera rojiza eran fácil de ubicar sea cual fuera el escenario; estaban en la pista de baile, ambos con sus respectivas parejas de la noche sin embargo eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Dio dos golpes con sus palmas y un diminuto arco apareció en sus manos, sacó una de sus flechas para apuntar primeramente al delgado joven —¡En el blanco! — celebró para luego sacar la otra y dirigirla a la pequeña pelirroja — ahora apretamos este botoncito mágico y listo, las flechas desaparecen y la magia comienza —habló sacando su pearphone y presionando el botón "emparejar" se sentó a observar el espectáculo.

—¿Crees que Cat está intentando poner celoso a Robbie? —oyó que una de sus alumnas preferidas hacía esa pregunta a su ex novio.

—¡Sinjin, eres tan buen bailarín, mucho mejor que Robbie! —del otro lado de la pista gritaba la pequeña tratando de llamar la atención del chico con gafas que parecía muy entretenido con la chica que tenía enfrente —¡Ouch! —tan concentraba estaba en la pareja que no vio venir una patada que lanzó su compañero de baile en uno de sus extraños movimientos, ésta fue a dar directo a su cabeza —¡Sinjin! —reclamó adolorida.

—¡Oh Cat! ¡Lo siento! —chilló éste.

—¡Chicos, alguien busque a Lane! —gritó uno de los jóvenes ahí presentes.

—¡Vamos, apártense! —apareció rápidamente el consejero —¿Te sientes bien? —consultó a la joven tirada en el piso.

—Sí, solo tengo una cabeza en mi chichón —habló Cat todavía aturdida por el golpe.

—¿Hiciste algún curso de enfermería? —le preguntó a Lane, el chico de cabello con rulos, el cual se preocupaba sobremanera por la pelirroja.

—¿Estas siendo insolente?

—No.

—No me gusta que sean insolentes conmigo.

—¡Yo no estaba siendo insolente!

—Será mejor que te cuides, soy el consejero de esta escuela y puedo llamar a tu padre.

—Oh, no. Por favor, lamento eso.

El consejero solo negó con la cabeza —¡Está bien!, de acuerdo, todos vuelvan a bailar y a sacudirse, dejen que Cat tome algo de aire —finalizó para alejarse del sitio una vez que los curiosos iban despejando el área.

—Espera... —habló la pelirroja —¿Te quedarías conmigo? —pidió al chico de gafas.

—¿Por qué yo? —se sorprendió éste.

—Porque quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta que me sienta mejor.

—De acuerdo —de todas formas él no podía negarle nada a esa chica.

—A no ser que quieras ir con tu tonta cita —reclamó ella poniendo cara de niña enojada.

—No, yo creo que a ella le gusta Sinjin —señalo la dirección en la cual se encontraba la pareja —lamento que te hayan golpeado en la cabeza —agregó.

—Lamento no haber venido contigo a este baile en primer lugar —dijo tomando las manos del joven.

—¿Mi mano está sudando?

—Sí, se siente como un pez —respondió riendo para luego continuar hablando —Gracias por apretar mi chichón —ambos se observaban dedicándose tímidas sonrisas.

—¿Puedo contarte un secreto? —soltó de pronto el joven.

—Claro.

No hubieron más palabras de por medio ya que Robbie tomó delicadamente el mentón de Cat y la besó, de la forma más dulce que alguien pudiera haberlo hecho.

—Y… ¡Punto para Cupido! —el hombre sentado en un rincón del salón. celebró de nuevo alzando su coco al aire.

Al contrario de lo que la mayoría supone, Cupido no tiene nada de aquel niño en pañales que la mitología comúnmente presenta, cualquier persona se sorprendería en saber que éste no se asemeja a otra cosa sino a un hombre calvo de mediana edad adicto a la leche de coco, pero así es, Erwin Sikowitz no es otro que Cupido, Erwin Cupido en realidad, enviado a este mundo hace unos cuantos miles de años con el fin de hacer reinar el amor en la faz de la tierra. Cabe decir que hasta ahora lo venía haciendo casi bien, casi, porque por supuesto ni aquellos grandes dioses griegos son del todo perfectos.

"Tienes un mensaje nuevo" indicaba la pantalla de su pearphone.

—Debo ir olvidándome de mis vacaciones —se quejó el hombre para desviar la vista al aparato —Wow, creo que alguien estará bastante molesta con esto —dijo al ver las fotos que aparecían en pantalla indicando a quienes serían sus nuevos objetivos.

—Bien, a comenzar la misión —se puso de pie para ir en búsqueda de alguno de ellos aprovechando que estaban todavía todos los chicos reunidos en aquel baile —Dos en una noche, mi padre me felicitará —dijo orgulloso, y al poco rato de andar dando vueltas por el salón pudo ver a su joven alumna, ahí estaba Victoria Vega, como la mayoría de las ocasiones teniendo un enfrentamiento con la chica gótica, Jade West.

Hizo aparecer de nuevo su arco, y con unos cuantos golpecitos de más aparecieron también dos nuevas flechitas, sosteniendo una de ellas apuntó a su objetivo —estoy mejorando mi puntería —reconoció el ahora maestro de las chicas viendo como la flecha había dado en la espalda de Tori —ahora queda la otra mitad —observaba pensativo el sitio donde estaba la gótica, levanto de nuevo su arco—un poco más a la izquierda y lo tendré —murmuraba mientras hacía sus cálculos, ahí casi pegado a la chica de pelo negro se encontraba Beck Oliver; observando una salchicha que al parecer encontró dentro de su jugo, bajó unos momentos su instrumento, esa posición no lo favorecía pero con tantos años de experiencia en la arquería era hora de probar cuanto había mejorado; Beckett tenía que caer, lo levantó de nuevo y enfocando al chico se dispuso a lanzar, sin embargo de pronto sintió que su cuerpo se desvanecía e iba perdiendo la conciencia.

—Sikowitz, Sikowitz, Sikowitz, oía a lo lejos su nombre ser repetido con insistencia — fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, intentando despegar sus párpados que en ese momento le pesaban bastante.

—¡Está despertando! —era la voz de la pelirroja —Holiiiss.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —pudo hablar al fin y sentía que iba recuperando la fuerza.

—Lo que pasa es que estaba con Robbie —dijo la pequeña sonrojándose y soltando unas cuantas risitas, ante la mirada curiosa de todos para luego continuar, como decía estábamos tratando de encontrar una salchicha tan genial como la de Beck dentro de ese jugo, entonces apareció de nuevo esta chica "Gabriella" —fugazmente una expresión de enojo cruzó por su rostro, casi imposible de disimular —y parecía estar coqueteando con Robbie así que tome una de las sillas que tenía cerca y se la lancé — murmurando las últimas palabras comenzó a jugar con su pelo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que yo esté tirado en el piso?

—Que la chica de intercambio se agachó y la silla fue a dar a tu cabeza —explicó con desgano la pelinegra quien se encontraba también en la escena del pequeño incidente.

—Entonces caí al suelo inconsciente —continuó el maestro más para sí mismo que para sus alumnos, cuando de pronto pareció recordar algo —las flechas —murmuró.

—¿Qué flechas? —preguntó Robbie.

Pero no obtuvo respuestas, su loco maestro se había levantado rápidamente, y desesperado comenzó a palpar la espalda de Beck «Nada» mirando por todos lados entonces divisó a la gótica «Jade» fue velozmente hasta ella palpándole de igual manera la espada pero de nuevo no había nada.

«Tampoco le atiné a ella, ¿Entonces donde rayos fue a parar la flecha?» pensó, pero fue interrumpido por su alumna.

—¿Qué te pasa viejo loco? ¡Saca ahora mismo tus sucias manos de mi espalda! —amenazó.

Sikowitz dándose cuenta que tenía sus manos todavía pegadas a la espalda de la gótica, la soltó rápidamente —Ok chicos, ya estoy bien, no pasó nada, ¡Que continúe la fiesta! —gritó y una vez que logró que los alumnos se dispersaran comenzó de nuevo su desesperada búsqueda, pero nada, tampoco había caído al piso.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente procurando que el pánico no se apoderé de la situación, pero al abrir los ojos allí estaba Tori Vega de espaldas a él, todavía tenía la flecha que le había lanzado ya que ésta solo desaparecía una vez que activaba el emparejamiento de forma definitiva, por suerte no era visible para los demás—Bien por lo menos una está donde debe estar, ahí la tenemos una flecha, dos flechas —volvió a observar con más atención —¿Dos flechas? No puede ser—susurró, su cara era ahora de total de preocupación.

—¿Que se supone que haré con esto? —se preguntó esperanzado de que la respuesta llegase milagrosamente, pero nada sucedió, y lo peor de todo es que no podía pedirle consejos a su padre porque de ninguna manera debía enterarse; luego del incidente de 1962, le había dicho que sería la ultima que le perdonara, al próximo error su hermano lo reemplazaría.

Solo quedaba una esperanza, se dirigió a su despacho y del escritorio sacó un pearpad el cual tenía un rótulo que decía "manual de cupido, todo lo que necesitas saber para formar parejas felices". Luego de encenderlo fue hasta la parte de solución de problemas, donde le aparecieron las correspondientes opciones:

_Seleccione el problema de su competencia y le ayudaremos a resolverlo:_

_a. Las flechas no desaparecieron luego de haber presionado el botón de emparejamiento._

_b. Ha arrojado las flechas sin haber utilizado el arco dorado._

_c. Una de las flechas le ha dado a un objeto._

_d. Ha flechado a las personas equivocadas (Problema recomendado: usted ha visto este problema en más de 100 ocasiones)_

_e. Ha flechado a una persona consigo misma._

—¡Bingo! —gritó el maestro presionando la opción "e" abriéndose al instante una ventana de información.

_Ha seleccionado la opción "e" al flechar a una persona consigo misma se genera en ella un __problema conocido como narcisismo que no es más que un grado exagerado de egocentrismo, un exceso de autoestima, otros dirían una extrema preocupación por sí mismas y una falta de empatía con otras personas._

_Síntomas:_

_El afectado tiene un interés obsesivo en sí mismo._

_Requiere de excesiva admiración._

_Se aprovecha de otros para lograr sus propias metas._

_Carece de empatía y es reacio a reconocer o identificar las necesidades y sentimientos de los demás._

_Exagera sus logros y talentos._

_Muestra actitudes y comportamientos arrogantes y altivos o prepotentes._

_Solución:_

_Extraer una de las flechas y lanzarla a la persona que corresponda. _

_Importante: La única forma de que la flecha vuelva al sitio donde pertenece es que la persona afectada se enamoré de la pareja destinada para ella, mientras esto no ocurra la flecha será imposible de remover y la persona terminará sus días enamorada de sí misma, o en caso de que llegué a enamorarse de la persona equivocada las consecuencias no serán buenas._

Se rascó la barbilla pensativo —Ok según esto debo hacer que se fije en el chico que supone ser su otra mitad, eso estará difícil, él ni siquiera me gusta para ella —lanzó un suspiro sacando su pearphone y abrió la aplicación para fijarse de nuevo en el encargo, las fotos de Beck Oliver y Victoria Vega aparecían en la pantalla —mañana será un día pesado.

-0-

Los alumnos recorrían los pasillos del Hollywood Arts, Sikowitz intentaba ocultarse entre ellos de modo a poder observar a Tori sin ser visto, se alegraba de que su padre le hubiese aumentado su capacidad de audición, tanto así que si se concentraba lo suficiente podría oír hasta los pensamientos de las personas, eso era bastante útil en casos como esos. A unos cuantos metros de distancia pudo divisar al fin a su objetivo, se encontraba en el pasillo del instituto, hablando con su hermana.

—¡Tori que haces con mi espejo, así que tú lo tenías, me pasé toda la mañana buscándolo, devuélvemelo ya mismo! —gritaba la mayor de las Vegas.

Tori ni se inmuto ante el escándalo que protagonizaba su hermana —Trina, él está contento de reflejar mi belleza, no quiere regresar contigo, ahora si me disculpas estoy con algo aquí —habló señalando el espejo en sus manos para luego volver a prestar total atención a su figura.

—¡Pero que rayos te pasa hoy! —chilló enojada y salió disparada por los pasillos.

—¿Qué fue eso Tori? —preguntó un André quien se encontraba ahí cerca, parecía completamente desconcertado por la actitud de su amiga.

Pero no recibió respuesta ya que fueron interrumpidos. —Vega, obstruyes mi camino, muévete —ordenó la gótica.

—¿Perdón? A mí nadie me da órdenes Jade, puedes empezar a moverte tú hacia el otro lado —le respondió señalando despectivamente el otro lado del pasillo. Tanto André como Jade no podían creer lo que pasaba —Espera después de todo tengo que ir a dejar estas cosas en mi casillero, Beck —el muchacho había llegado hasta ellos —que bueno verte, ¿Me harías el favor de llevar mis cosas? —habló seductoramente y mientras jugaba con la ropa del mismo parecía retar a la pelinegra con la mirada. Beck sin dudarlo tomo sus cosas y ambos se dirigieron al casillero de la morena, ya era sabido que el chico andaba tras ella.

Jade y André se habían quedado atónitos, con sus bocas abiertas por la sorpresa —¿Qué fue eso André?

—No tengo la más mínima idea Jade.

Unos pasos más allá se encontraban ahora Tori y Beck, éste la estaba ayudando a terminar de guardar unos libros dentro de su casillero.

—Entonces Tori, acerca de la cita.

—Lo siento Beck pero lo cierto es que tengo otros planes para el viernes, habló despreocupadamente arreglando su pelo frente al espejo.

—Pero yo pensé…

—Oh cariño lo siento si te di a entender otras cosas, mira Beck, eres un chico lindo, bastante popular, y muy atento, el sueño de cualquier chica, pero no para mí —hizo una pausa —como decirlo, no estas a mi altura, de todas formas gracias por el favorcito —habló la morena acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla —¿No crees que me veo hermosa hoy? Preguntó para luego retirarse sin esperar siquiera la respuesta.

Beck quedó plantado en su sitio sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, debía sentirse dolido sin embargo la sorpresa lo sobrepasaba. Jade y André se habían acercado hasta él.

—¿Algunos de ustedes sabe que le pasa a Tori?

—Creo que fue poseída por el espíritu de Trina Vega —intentó bromear André.

—Eso, según el "Manual del buen fanficker" se conoce con el nombre de OoC, del inglés "Out of Character" lo que sería "Fuera del Personaje" en español —les explicó el chico rubio con gafas que se encontraba también en el lugar.

—Cállate Sinjin, esto es la vida real no una de esas tontas historias que lees de tus series— André, Beck y Jade pusieron los ojos en blanco y lo dejaron en el pasillo solo con su teoría. De todas formas el timbre de entrada a clases había sonado.

Sikowitz quien se hallaba bastante cerca, observaba pensativamente la escena. —Debería empezar a tomar notas. Sacó su pearphone y abrió el block notas comenzando a escribir.

_Csdo Tpri Vwga:_

_Uns dr lsa flwxas psrpsfea._

—¿Pero qué demonios acabo de escribir?, maldita nueva tecnología y sus teclados táctiles, mejor lo hago a la antigua, se quejó dando dos golpecitos con su mano —libreta—pronunció y un pequeño block de notas apareció en sus manos, saco un lápiz del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a escribir.

_Caso Tori Vega:_

_Una de las flechas parpadea en presencia de la chica gótica cosa que no ocurre con nadie más, _

_A pesar de negarle lo que le pidió finalmente cedió ante ella,_

_Rechazó al chico Oliver._

_Al parecer no considera que nadie este a su altura_

Comenzó a analizar sus notas —La flecha parpadea normalmente cuando las parejas predestinadas están cerca, ¿Por qué ocurre eso con Jade y no con Beck? ¿Qué debo hacer? —sorbió su leche de coco _«lo más importante de todo, sigue tu intuición hijo»_ recordó las palabras que su padre le dedicó mientras lo entrenaba para el puesto — debería seguir mi intuición y olvidar a este aparato.

—Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, como siempre echando a perder las cosas —Oyó una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

—Prometeo —dijo secamente.

—El mismo que desde siempre admiras.

—Admiraría a un mono antes de a ti, ¿Qué haces aquí Prometeo?

—Arriba sabemos lo que acabas de hacer, padre me envió a encargarme del asunto.

—Él no se ha comunicado conmigo, no dejaré que te encargues de nada.

—Sabemos del caso de narcisismo, y también sabemos que quieres infringir las reglas y unir a esas dos chicas en lugar de hacerlo con el chico, el pearphone ha hablado, acéptalo.

—Esta cosa esta fallando, es más que claro que el chico no es el indicado, lárgate y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

—No iré a ningún lado y tú menos —amenazó haciendo aparecer dos bolitas en sus manos y se las lanzó a su hermano quién quedo sin poder movilizarse tras la cortina de humo que sea había formado.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —no podía parar de toser, al igual tampoco podía mover otra parte de su cuerpo que no sea su cabeza, y ni siquiera podía hablar, solo podía comunicarse telepáticamente con su hermano.

—Vine a encargarme del asunto, te lo dije —habló mientras introducía a su hermano al armario que se encontraba en su despacho, dentro de él había un pequeño televisor —para que veas como se hace un buen trabajo, señalo.

—¿Habías planeado esto?

—Por supuesto Erwin, sabía que lo echarías a perder.

—No sabes lo que estás haciendo Prometeo, si la unes con el chico echarás a perder sus vidas.

—Se perfectamente lo que hago, ¿Cómo me veo? —dijo luciendo ahora exactamente igual a su hermano.

—No podrás hacerte pasar por mí, eso no tiene sentido.

—Solo debo actuar como un loco y todos creerán que soy tú, hasta luego perdedor, observa cómo se hacen las cosas —dicho esto salió del armario, dirigiéndose en busca de las chicas, para su suerte Victoria se encontraba en el desolado pasillo.

—Tori, ¿no deberías estar en clase?

—Sikowitz, ¿No deberías tú también hacerlo? —Lo miró de reojo sin soltar su pearphone, se encontraba publicando su selfie de los últimos minutos, publicaba uno aproximadamente cada 5 minutos.

—No, es mi hora de descanso, de todas formas es bueno verte por aquí, estaba queriendo hablar contigo.

—¿De qué querrías hablar conmigo? —pregunto mostrándose altanera.

—Te oí hablando con Beck.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —espeto mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Bien Tori, resulta que estoy pensando darte el protagónico de la próxima obra, he notado tu talento se ha incrementado de forma única —la alabo y observó como lograba ir inflando el ego de la chica —el caso es que tu contraparte será Beck.

—¿Y que con eso?

—Lo elegí porque creo que el chico y tú hacen una pareja única, sé que no está a tu altura —observó cómo iba a atrayendo su atención —pero vamos es lo mejor que hay en estos momentos en Hollywood Arts y creo que alguien como tú siempre se merece lo mejor, siempre podrías estar con él hasta que aparezca alguien mejor.

—¿Por qué me dices estás cosas?

—Porque eres mi alumna preferida y me preocupa tu bienestar.

—Decían que esa era Jade.

—Lo era, pero hace tiempo me di cuenta que tú eres mejor con ella, con más talento y mucho más bonita, eres toda una estrella Tori.

La morena no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se instale en su rostro a causa del elogio—Lo pensaré —dijo finalmente y se retiró al patio, la hora del almuerzo había llegado.

Bien creo que eso está bien con ella, al menos por lo pronto, ahora rengo que ocuparme de …

—¡Jade! Que haces aquí, deberías estar almorzando —se sorprendió al ver a la chica acercándose.

—Sikowitz, necesito a hablar contigo.

«Esto se está poniendo fácil, pensó»

—¿Sobre qué querías hablarme Jade?

—¿Le asignaste de nuevo a Tori alguna especie de tarea donde no deba salirse del personaje?

—No sé de qué me hablas Jade.

—Es que está comportándose de forma bastante extraña.

—Deben ser cosas de la adolescencia, sabes Jade siempre fuiste mi alumna preferida, te daré un consejo, yo creo que deberías alejarte de Vega, no es buena influencia para ti, naciste para ganar y ella se nota a leguas que es una perdedora.

La gótica solo lo observaba con desconfianza, su maestro preferido se veía como él sin embargo no actuaba como él —Como sea, tal vez tengas razón —dijo queriendo largarse de ahí, no le gustaba como se estaba comportando su maestro, miró una vez más al hombre y encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió junto a su grupo.

«Chicas no le crean» se retorcía el verdadero Sikowitz dentro del armario «debo idear un plan para escaparme antes de que sea tarde»

Afuera las cosas parecían normales, salvo por una excepción, los chicos estaban reunidos en su mesa de siempre, menos dos persona…

—¿A dónde fuiste Jadey?

—Tenía que hablar una cosa con sikowitz ¿Por qué Tori no está en la mesa?

—Ella está ahí señalo André.

—Oh vamos eso es ridículo —se quejó la pelinegra.

—No creo que esté tan mal —Beck dio su apoyo a la morena.

—¿En serio Beck? Dos chicos la están abanicando mientras otros dos le meten la comida a la boca.

—Eso es más que ridículo —la apoyó Andre —Debemos aceptar que Tori anda muy extraña desde esta mañana.

Y como si la hubiesen llamado la nombrada apareció en la mesa. —¿Quién anda extraño André?

—Sikowitz —improviso.

—Oh, da igual, ¿Beck podríamos hablar un segundo?

—No sé Tori, creo que ya aclaramos las cosas en la mañana.

—Vamos Becky —dijo ésta jugando con el pelo del mismo, ante el gesto el muchacho se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y lo siguió, se dirigían a los pasillos del instituto que a esa hora se hallaban desiertos.

—Lo estuve pensando Beck, y creo que podría darte una oportunidad.

—¿Enserio Tori? No parecías muy convencida hace unas horas.

—¿Lo dudas? Te demostraré cuan enserio hablo—dijo ésta acercándose peligrosamente al moreno hasta llegar a él para plantarle un beso en los labios. Apenas lo hizo un ahora invisible Sikowitz apareció atrás de ella intentando remover una de las flechas, pero nada sucedió.

—¿Pero por qué esa maldita flecha no se mueve?

—Porque Beck no es su verdadero amor —hablo de forma tranquila el verdadero Sikowtz quien logró alcanzar con su boca su pearphone que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su camisa, consiguiendo pulsar el botón de emergencia, y liberarse así del hechizo.

—Erwin —dijo secamente —así que lograste escapar —Iba a utilizar de nuevo el truco de las bolitas inmovilizadoras pero esta vez Sikowitz logró adelantarse.

—Se acabó hermanito, ahora dime que pretendías con todo esto.

—Nunca me rendiré y no te diré nada.

—Ja —se río el maestro al ver entrar a un furibunda Jade —ya no podrás separarlas después de esto —dijo sujetando con fuerza su mano derecha, de modo a evitar que se escape.

Jade terminó de entrar al pasillo dejando el estruendoso golpe de las puertas cerrarse anunciando su ingreso, Tori y Beck se separaron asustados. Jade cruzó por donde estaban Prometeo y Erwin sin notar su presencia ya que ambos no eran visibles por ninguno de ellos en este momento.

—¿Qué demonios sucede aquí, a qué estás jugando Tori? —reclamó la pelinegra.

—No sé de qué hablas Jade.

—¿No sabes de que hablo? Ayer me estabas declarando amor eterno ¿Y hoy no sabes de qué hablo? Solo vienes a actuar todo el día como una completa idiota para luego terminar besándote con mi ex novio, ¿Acaso es una venganza por haberte rechazado?

—Jade, debes saber que ahora Tori y yo…

—¡Cállate Beck! Esto es entre Tori y yo, mejor lárgate.

—Tori es mi…

—¡Que te largues Beck! —gritó amenazándolo ahora con una de sus tijeras.

Para evitar problemas el chico decidió marcharse. Sikowitz observaba la escena extasiado, la luz de la flecha empezaba a parpadear.

—Ahora Tori, aclaremos las cosas.

—No hay nada que aclarar Jade.

—¿En serio no recuerdas nada de ayer?

—¡Ayer no pasó nada! —gritó Tori empezando a impacientarse.

—Ayer pasó mucho, sé que te dije que lo nuestro no podía ser, pero entiende tenía miedo, pero creo que he tomado una decisión, ¿Así que no recuerdas nada? Te lo haré recordar —habló con decisión acercándose a la morena y tomándola del cuello de la camisa que traía puesta la besó, un beso desesperado al cual la media latina intentaba resistirse sin embargo con el pasar de los segundo ambas fueron dejándose llevar, el beso comenzó a calmarse cuando finalmente se fueron separando.

—Jade —susurró Tori sin poder ahora despegar la mirada de sus ojos, las flechas en su espalda estaban más luminosas que nunca y una de ellas comenzó a levantarse.

Sikowitz miraba la escena embelesado, tanto así que descuido a su hermano, sin darse cuenta este metió su mano libre a uno de sus bolsillos extrayendo su lazo dorado, con el cual logró interceptar la flecha antes de que pudiera llegar a la gótica.

—¿Qué rayos? —el maestro pareció despertar, pero Prometeo ya había lanzado de vuelta la flecha apuntando al chico que se encontraba al final del pasillo, apunto de cruzar por las puertas —Noooo —gritó y fue en busca de la misma pero ésta iba demasiado rápido, en un último intento por alcanzarla se lanzó por ella, sin embargo se le escabullo de nuevo de las manos, todo había terminado, estaba a milímetros de insertarse en el moreno.

Sin embargo de pronto todo pareció congelarse.

—Erwin, Prometeo, no puedo descuidarlos ni un segundo —se oyó una voz que sonaba molesta.

—Padre, habló Prometeo.

—Se lo que intentaste hacer, estoy muy decepcionado de ti hijo, intentar sabotear a tu propio hermano, manipular de esa forma las cosas para que parezca un error suyo, ve arriba, y no intentes escapar o tu castigo será peor —Luego de esto Prometeo volvió a su forma original y desapareció del lugar.

—Erwin, hiciste un buen trabajo, confiaste en tu intuición y aunque no fue suficiente tu esfuerzo diste todo de ti y eso es lo que espero de mis hijos —Bien ahora arreglaré esto, volveremos a la noche de ayer y harás las cosas como deben de ser.

-0-

Y la escena se repetía, Tori parecía estar discutiendo con Jade, Beck se encontraba cerca de ellas, lanzó la primera flecha, dando a la espalda de Tori, observó a un costado y vio a la pelirroja que estaba con Robbie junto a la mesa de los refrescos, unos segundo después de aparecer la chica de intercambio una silla voladora se dirigía ahora en su dirección sin embargo logró esquivarla. Jade parecía ahora dirigirse hacia la salida, pero este se apresuró en alcanzarla.

—Jade ¿Te vas tan temprano, estas huyendo de algo?

—Lo que hago no te incumbe Sikowitz.

—Tienes razón no es de mi incumbencia, pero sabes, huir de las cosas no las soluciona, debes enfrentarte a ellas, sobre todo cuando se trata de cosas del corazón, no dejes escapar al amor Jade —dicho esto sorbió su coco y se alejó sin darle oportunidad a la gótica de replicar. Cuando estuvo a la distancia apropiada saco su arco y la flecha restante lanzándola a la espalda de ésta justo antes de perderla de vista, "emparejar" presionó y se tiró a una de las sillas a seguir disfrutando de su coco y del tipo de espectáculo que tanto le gustaba apreciar.

Jade se encontraba ahora en el asiento de su automóvil debatiéndose si ir a casa o correr a partirle la boca a Tori demostrándole así lo que sentía, finalmente algo la hizo decidirse. Se bajó lo más rápido que pudo dirigiéndose a la morena que en este momento se encontraba charlando con Beck, celos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, había rumores de que su ex novio estaba interesado en Tori.

—Beck lárgate, tengo algo que hablar con Vega —El chico la miró sorprendido, sin embargo decidió dejarlas solas, después de todo el más que nadie sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer su ex novia incluso con tan solo papel higiénico.

—Jade, pensé que me lo habías dejado claro —dijo un poco decaída —¿Acaso ahora vienes a burlarte de mí?

—No, yo vine a esto —habló y se acercó hasta ella para besarla, posesivamente, de modo a que quede bien claro que ahora Victoria Vega era de ella y de nadie más, casi todo el instituto estaba observando la escena, algunos chiflaban, otros aplaudían, y un calvo maestro se encontraba disfrutando de la escena más que cualquiera en ese lugar.

—Felicidades hijo, creo que esto te pertenece —la voz de su padre lo felicitó y unas alas doradas caían del cielo, aquellas que había perdido hace unos milenios atrás.

—Puedo volver a volar, ¡yuhu! —celebró y disfrutando de sus alas tomó altura, observando desde esa perspectiva, como una nueva sesión de besos era iniciada entre sus dos alumnas preferidas.

**—Fin—**

A quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí abajo ¡Gracias por leerme! :)


End file.
